


Fcktober 2020 - Hannigram Edition

by mitangy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, come get y'all juice, fcktober2020, idk how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitangy/pseuds/mitangy
Summary: A collection of short fics based on twitter user @hannigwam's Fcktober Prompt List! Might get spooky, might get gory, but more than likely just a lot of good ol' fashioned smut. Hopefully to be updated every day of October!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first day of October's entry: Praise! This is really my first time writing, so go easy on me, if you would. Also, not exceedingly proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes. Hopefully these will get better as they go on. Please enjoy, and check out the prompt list here: https://twitter.com/hannigwam/status/1310712947874738176

“We went so long in our friendship without touching. Tell me, would you rather I have done this sooner?”

Will groaned, his muscles tensing under Hannibal’s hands as long fingers worked deftly under his shirt. The breath he was holding escaped in gasps and his head dipped, avoiding the doctor’s gaze. The tension during their scheduled appointment became too much, too quickly, and they ended up devouring each other’s mouths with Hannibal’s desk serving as leverage. 

Hannibal took Will’s mouth in a kiss again, searing and hungry, as he palmed the profiler’s clothed erection, earning a strained sound from the man under him. He kissed down his neck, both hands coming to make quick work of the buttons on Will’s shirt. He slid the fabric off the man’s shoulders and moved his mouth over exposed skin while his hands moved to undo Will’s belt. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s ear, his breath warm against the skin. “You are aware, are you not? Aware of the effect you have? How you affect me?”

Will shuddered as his cock was freed from its confines, cool air hitting the sensitive skin only for a moment before a warm hand wrapped around his length. Instinctively, Will’s hips bucked upward, chasing the need for friction.

Hannibal held Will’s hip in place with one hand and teased the head of his cock with the other. He kissed and sucked bruises into Will’s neck, focusing on the area above his collar bone. Tearing his lips away felt like sacrilege, but the sight he beheld upon doing so was worth all that and more.

Will’s pupils were blown, only a thin blue ring visible around them. His skin was flushed to a beautiful pink, reds and soft purples already blooming where Hannibal’s teeth had pressed in just moments before. His breath came in pants and gasps as he finally dared to look into Hannibal’s eyes.

Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s cheek, stroking gently with his thumb while his other hand continued ministrations on his cock. Will choked, closing his eyes again as Hannibal spoke.

“Such a good boy you are… So beautiful, so eager for me to touch you.” Hannibal’s grip tightened around Will’s cock, but his movements stilled. Will looked back into Hannibal’s eyes, pitifully searching for some kind of explanation as to why he stopped.

“Move for me, Will. Show me what you want.”

Will’s hands moved from the likely important papers he was clinging to for purchase atop the desk to grip Hannibal’s hair at the nape. Tentatively, he began to rock his hips forward, sliding his cock through Hannibal’s fist. He clenched his eyes shut and bit back the sounds that threatened to escape his throat. 

“Oh, that won’t do, will it? I need to hear those perfect sounds you make. Do not be shy, my dear.” Will let his jaw go slack and did his best to release some of the nervous tension in his body to comply. The moans and gasps that escaped his lips were unavoidable as he continued to rock into Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal patted Will’s hair and kissed him as his hips quickened their pace. “Everything about you is perfect. Your lips—“ he stole another kiss from the man—“Your eyes”— he pressed his lips to Will’s brow gently—“Your beautiful curls”—he snaked his fingers through the soft tresses—“And, these—“ he rolled one of Will’s nipples between his fingers and pinched, causing the other man to arch his back and thrust forward more forcefully. 

When will spoke, his voice was rough and laced with arousal. “Keep—... Keep talking.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened fractionally at Will’s first utterance since this began, his lips curling into the self satisfied smirk Will knew all too well. 

“I certainly would rather we had done this sooner. To think that I’ve been missing out on something so wondrous as the sight before me, well, it seems unfair. It's as if I am touching a rare piece of fine art.” Hannibal could feel Will’s body beginning to tense and his thrusts becoming more rapid. He leaned forward, keeping his grip tight enough around Will’s cock, and continued whispering adulation into his ear.

“I would like to gaze upon you like this every time I open my eyes. You look so delicious when you are unraveled at my hand; absolutely breathtaking. You’ve worked so hard to keep your desires at bay, but you mustn’t hold back, not anymore. Show me, Will. Let me see how the dam finally breaks.”

“Hannibal, I—“

“Good boy.”

Will’s orgasm ripped through him. He let out a cry as it tore its way down his spine until white, molten passion flowed into Hannibal’s hand. Will nearly collapsed as he finished, panting hard and clinging to Hannibal’s shoulders. The doctor supported his weight with a firm hand on his back and pulled Will into a desperate kiss. 

After a few moments of nothing but the two catching their breath, they broke away from each other; Hannibal moved to fetch tissues to clean them both up, and Will worked to return his appearance to some form of decency. 

“That was… some interesting therapeutic method, Dr. Lecter.” Will's voice was airy and incredulous, as if he were still processing the events that just transpired.

Hannibal gave Will a sidelong glance and a wry smile as he attempted to straighten the crumpled documents on his desk. “Abnormal situations call for abnormal intervention. Were my methods not to your liking?” 

Will laughed, buckling his belt and smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt. The sound went right through to what Hannibal assumed to be his heart. “Actually, I think we’ve made a bit of a breakthrough. Maybe we should increase our sessions. You know, so we don’t lose any progress.”

“Will daily sessions work with your schedule, then?”

“I’ll be here tomorrow night, 7:30 sharp. Think you can pencil me in?” Will looked up at him from beneath thick, dark lashes; his lips pulled into a smirk, and for a fraction of a second, Hannibal struggled to maintain his composure. 

“Of course. Do not forget my 24 hour cancellation policy.”

They both grinned at each other knowingly as they picked up their bags. Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead, and they turned off the lights and exited the office, seemingly stepping from fantasy back into reality.


	2. 02 & 03 - Pin and Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short fics based on twitter user @hannigwam's Fcktober Prompt List! Might get spooky, might get gory, but more than likely just a lot of good ol' fashioned smut. Hopefully to be updated every day of October!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS MUCH LONGER THAN INITIALLY PLANNED but hear me out, i just couldnt stop lmao  
> Some mentions of blood and wound care, but nothing really explicit. I have no idea how this got so long lmao but uhhh i hope you enjoy??

Pulling Hannibal and himself over the cliff and down into the ravine was a decision made in an instant; gone was the usual drawn out calculation of each choice, each step Will made in this dance they had been doing for years. They no longer had the luxury of time. Plummeting down together was his own version of Hannibal’s dropping a teacup. Would he be satisfied if the shattered pieces did not come back together?

Will was the first to wake, his body violently coughing up the water that filled his lungs in the drop. He clung to rocky sand as he struggled to raise himself to take in his surroundings. He had washed up on a bank, surrounded by a forest of pine trees so tall it was as if they were reaching up to God in the night sky. Is this our benediction, then? Will thought, then felt panic rise in his chest.

_Where’s Hannibal?_

Will stood up, nervously testing his weight on both legs to check for sprains or fractures. Once he was confident he was only sore, he made his way down the bank, following the still rapid current. His head and his heart tore in two different directions, while each of his frantic steps brought forth thoughts like _I finally did it, he’s finally dead,_ and immediately after, _He can’t be dead. This isn’t the ending we were supposed to have._

When he finally laid his eyes on Hannibal’s still body, washed up similarly how he had been, but curled around a large boulder, his heart sank. Will ran, kicking up stones and loose roots as he made his way over, kneeling down and pulling at his shoulders. Hannibal groaned and coughed water from his lungs, and Will was overcome with more emotion than he had felt in years. _He’s safe. God, I want to hug him._

Will attempted to sit him upright, and Hannibal cried out, clinging to his own abdomen. Will saw the shining black blood that covered his hand and his stomach in the moonlight, and his fear came flooding back. Hannibal opened his own eyes and placed his free hand on top of Will’s on his shoulder.

His voice was rough from the water he inhaled, but he was smiling softly with a fondness in his eyes. “You’re alive.”

Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips, laughing and sobbing with relief. “I am, and so are you. You’re hurt, though. Is it bad?”

Hannibal’s breathing was coming shallow and ragged. Will's question was rhetorical; he had to be in pain. In spite of everything, Hannibal displayed his characteristic nonchalance. “The impact was not as forgiving to me as it was to you, I see. I do not think it is anything serious. More so, I am relieved to see you are alright. If you think you can support us both, I can lead us to shelter from here.”

Will looked at him incredulously, his curls beginning to air dry enough that they sprang up visibly, the sight like a soothing balm to Hannibal. “What do you mean, ‘shelter’?” He didn’t wait for an answer before wrapping Hannibal’s arm around his neck and hoisting him up, supporting his weight with an arm so they were both standing, pressed against each other.

Hannibal nodded toward a small wooden sign nestled near the trees. “Do you see that mile marker? If you walk east, you should come to a trail that leads to a cabin. The journey isn’t long, but we should perhaps hurry.” He stifled a pained sound as he held the wound on his stomach tighter. Will nodded and experimentally shuffled the two of them along, side by side, into the forest. He should ask where they were and why Hannibal had yet another hideout so close to the one they just jumped from, but the need to help his friend overruled any semblance of his logic. They hobbled in silence through the woods, Will’s arm wrapped tightly around Hannibal’s midsection and Hannibal’s arm wound around Will’s shoulders. 

*******

The cabin was nothing like what Will had experienced of Hannibal’s other properties. Elegance and decadence were traded for practicality and efficiency. There was a small den with two chairs, a dated, meager kitchen, and a bedroom in the back. Two modest fireplaces in the den and bedroom served as the only heat source in the building, and Will made a note to tease Hannibal about how luxurious this secret hideaway is. 

_If he survives,_ Will thought, face twisting at his own pessimism. 

The two lumbered through the cabin straight to the back bedroom, and Will settled Hannibal onto the small bed as gently as possible. Hannibal exhaled as if he were holding his breath the whole time despite his calm demeanor. As quickly as he could manage, Will started a fire in the bedroom’s fireplace to keep them warm while Hannibal caught his breath. Hannibal directed Will to a cabinet on the other side of the room that held medical supplies, and he came back with disinfectant, towels, ointment, gauze, and tape. Will deposited it all on the bed beside Hannibal and looked at the other expectantly, obviously frazzled. 

Hannibal laughed, low and strained from the obvious pain. “I will direct you throughout this process, if you are willing to assist me. Just do as I say; I promise it will be fine. First, kindly wash your hands.”

Will nodded, still frantic but reigning in his breathing. He moved to the kitchen to wash his hands, moving more quickly than expected to return to the other man’s side. 

“Thank you. Now, we must actually inspect the wound to assess the severity. Lift the shirt to expose the injury, if you would.” Hannibal finished the request through gritted teeth, trying desperately to maintain his usual facade through the pain. Will muttered an ‘Okay,’ and let his shaking hands lift the gray sweater, trembling even more as his fingers brushed against Hannibal’s skin. The gash in his abdomen had already mostly stopped bleeding and was smaller than expected, but Will’s relief over the severity was replaced with more anxiety about blood loss and internal bleeding. He stared down at Hannibal beneath him, shirt pushed up to his chest and breathing wildly, pain and something like hunger in his eyes; Will felt a similar sensation as he did when he pulled them over the cliff. 

“Will, may I walk you through these next steps?”

Will snapped out of his stare and allowed Hannibal to direct him through cleaning the blood and disinfecting the wound, his voice melding from what was pained before into something low and smoky, almost whispering. Will fumbled with the gauze between his fingers. He held Hannibal’s bare waist with one hand and wrapped his wound with the other. Hannibal’s breathing became more even, and Will sighed with relief as he began to tape the gauze down. 

“You did a wonderful job. Better than many doctors I’ve seen during my days in medicine.” Hannibal offered, lips curling as he spoke. Will only chuckled in response, eyebrows raised, and Hannibal watched him intently. The focus on his face was so palpable with his furrowed brow and tightened lips, so sincere, it made Hannibal’s heart ache. The same man that had been subject to so much at Hannibal’s own hand now caring for him in earnest, the same man that had thrown them into a cruel ravine now desperately trying to undo the consequences of his actions. The intimacy was startling, for both of them.

Will placed the last piece of tape over the gauze and immediately felt Hannibal grab his hand, using it to pull Will further onto the bed to properly sit beside him. “Thank you, Will. You’ve shown me great kindness.”

“I threw you over a cliff.”

“You threw us over a cliff. Whatever fate I met was one you knew to be just as equal a possibility for you.” Hannibal looked up at Will, holding his gaze before grabbing his hand again, stroking his thumb over Will’s knuckles. “Tell me, were you simply curious what would happen?”

Will swallowed, glancing between their entwined hands and Hannibal’s piercing eyes, then down to Hannibal’s lips. He could almost see the electricity crackling between them in the darkness, stark against the low firelight. “Maybe I was dropping a teacup.”

With that, Hannibal gripped the back of Will’s neck and pulled him into a fierce, desperate kiss. To Hannibal’s surprise, there was no resistance from Will at all, as if they were both going in for the kill simultaneously. The thought of shared desire sent chills down his spine as their mouths explored each other. Soft, slightly chapped lips devoured and tongues begged and mapped new territories. Will made a whimpering sound, unable to hold himself back, as Hannibal moved his mouth over his jaw and down his neck, tongue lapping where smooth skin met stubble. 

“Ha-Hannibal—“

Hannibal sealed their lips once more, his hand cupping Will’s cheek with an unfamiliar tenderness. Their kiss was passionate, but the desperation went beyond anything physical. Their mouths moved against each other like they felt their hunger in the depths of their very souls. 

Will broke the kiss, his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, gripping him in place against the bed. They were both panting, and Will searched the other man’s gaze for something unspoken, but he only found overwhelming desire.

“What—... Do you want this?”

Hannibal sighed, stroking his fingers along Will’s knuckles idly for a moment, looking for words. _Unlike you to not have a retort ready,_ thought Will.

“For quite some time, yes.” Hannibal locked eyes with Will, warmth radiating from his gaze. “Speaking truthfully, the years I spent in your absence were more difficult than I care to admit. Earlier, in the house, I thought—“ He sighed, withdrawing his hand from Will’s despite the overwhelming need for contact. “If I misread your own feelings, I ap—“

Will cut him off by initiating a searing kiss of his own, grasping desperately onto the fabric of Hannibal’s bloody sweater. His hands ghosted down to Hannibal’s still exposed abdomen, gently roaming his open palms over the soft skin around the bandages. His left hand trailed up underneath the sweater to find a peaked nub and rolled it between two fingers, playfully teasing while his kiss became insatiable.

Hannibal broke away from the kiss this time, dark eyes blown out with lust, lips glistening and swollen from the impact. He stared at Will with a quiet reverence, as if he were beholding something sacred, and let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “I have to admit, I wish this were something we came to realize sooner, or at least under different circumstances. I’m afraid that, in this state,” He cast his gaze downward, gesturing toward his bandaged wound, and continued in a darker tone, “I may be unable to show you just how much I’ve desired you.”

Will watched Hannibal lying there, his hand still snaked under the sweater, stroking over sensitive skin. His own eyes gleamed in the dark, and he moved to position himself over Hannibal, careful not to agitate his bandages. He stared down, inches from Hannibal’s face, their breath mingling together in hot, surged panting.

“I can show you.”

Lips pressed into Hannibal’s neck, under his chin, kissing and biting down the column. Will, ever concerned with the other’s comfort, moved his hands up and down only where he could, expertly driving Hannibal wild despite the small surface area available to work with. Supporting himself with his arms, Will let his hips press into Hannibal’s, grinding their clothed erections against each other. Hannibal groaned at the contact and ran his hands up Will’s arms, only for Will to sternly grab his hands and pin them to his sides at the wrists with gentle force.

“You said it yourself, you’re in no state.” Will rolled his hips again, eliciting a sound from deep in Hannibal’s throat. “Just let me. You’re gonna have to stay pretty still so you don’t reopen that cut.”

Hannibal swallowed thickly, staring at Will on top of him. Will was exuding a confidence that made him quite different from the man he met so many mornings ago in Jack Crawford’s office, and it was admittedly intoxicating. Ever curious to see the outcome of Will’s plan, Hannibal nodded. “I can make no promises; you’re making it entirely too difficult not to ravish you at the expense of bleeding out. Seems an apt trade at this point.” His erection was pressing painfully against his pants, straining against the tight fabric.

Will shot him a coy, sarcastic grin before moving his hands to Hannibal’s belt. His hands were shaking, nervous despite the confident mindset he was attempting to will himself into. Hannibal’s cock sprang free, unceremoniously slapping against his stomach, grazing the edge of his bandages. The tip was red and angry, but already glistening with anticipation. Will moved down between his legs, and the sight of him nestled between his thighs alone seemed enough to pull an orgasm out of Hannibal, the only contact being Will’s breath hitting the base of his cock.

Will took in the sight for a moment as he positioned himself at the tip of Hannibal’s cock, face flushed and eyes wide. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips before he spoke, a delightful nervous tremor in his voice.

“It’s, uh, it’s been a really long time since I’ve done this, so uh… It might suck. Sorry.”

“On the contrary, I am quite hopeful that a lot of sucking happens, very soon.”

Hannibal’s hips pushed forward instinctively despite the sharp pain that resulted, obviously so eager for something he had wanted for so long, since before they found themselves trapped in this inescapable game. Ever since they consulted on that first case together years ago, many of Hannibal’s late nights had been spent with his hand wrapped around his own cock and his head full of thoughts of the handsome and intriguing FBI profiler.

Will’s hands moved to Hannibal’s hips, gripping them tightly and pinning them down against the bed. “Please, try not to move too much.” With no further preamble, Will laid his tongue flat against the tip of Hannibal’s cock, swirling it around before sinking his mouth onto the head, all while holding Hannibal’s hips in place and never breaking eye contact.

_He was worried for nothing. This is--_ Hannibal’s train of thought was cut short as Will dragged his tongue from base to tip at an agonizing pace. His hips struggled involuntarily against Will’s grasp, and he moved his hands to rest in Will’s curls. When Will shot him a disapproving look, irresistible with his brows furrowed and mouth full of his cock, Hannibal moved his hands up under his head instead, the picture of a man relaxing into capable, trusted hands.

The debauched sounds of Will sucking him off coupled with actually watching bob his head up and down his cock was pushing Hannibal toward the edge. This was something he believed only to await him in his dreams, but reality now exceeded all expectations. His breathing became erratic, and he threw his head back against his hands.

“ _ **God,**_ Will, I’m going to--”

Will pulled his mouth away abruptly, moving to kiss Hannibal’s inner thighs and avoiding his now neglected cock. Hannibal looked down at him, groaning with a pained expression. “What are you--”

Will kissed the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch angrily, then moved up to kiss Hannibal’s lips. “We’re not finished yet.” Will whispered against his ear. Hannibal moved his hands to grab Will’s shoulders, and Will promptly grabbed them, using one hand to hold his wrists over his head. Hannibal glared at him, obviously perturbed but still very much aroused, as Will moved his free hand back down to stroke Hannibal’s cock, using the precum pooling at the tip to ease the friction of his hand. Hannibal groaned in pleasure, halfheartedly straining against Will’s grasp on his wrists. “I need you to understand everything. I need to show you.”

Hannibal strained his neck in an attempt to steal a kiss, and Will obliged, swallowing moans and sharp intakes of breath as his hand glided up and down Hannibal’s shaft. Will expertly worked him up just until he was almost at the tipping point once more, taking mere minutes, before moving his hand away to stroke over his nipples again. Hannibal’s back was arching, his entire body writhing with the struggle for unattainable release, and Will tsked him, moving his mouth down Hannibal’s abdomen with soft, innocent kisses.

“Enough of this.” Hannibal asserted, but it sounded closer to begging, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes. “Please, I’ve waited for so long; I’ve waited for you this whole time. Do not make me wait even more.”

Will stopped and regarded him with something unreadable, and Hannibal squirmed uncomfortably. He drifted just his fingertips along Hannibal’s shaft, then spoke, something like fear in his voice.

“Do you understand, Hannibal?” Will moved down between his thighs again, lips brushing against the tip of Hannibal’s cock as he whispered. “If we do this, there’s no turning back, right? This is it, nothing and no one else.”

Hannibal locked his maroon eyes with Will’s bright blues, passion surging between them like electricity. Will’s lips parted over his cock, and Hannibal bit back a sob.

“It’s as I told you, Will. This is all I ever wanted, for both of us.”

With that, Will sank his warm mouth onto Hannibal’s cock once more, an act of mercy to soothe Hannibal’s aching body. The pace Will set was unforgiving, everything Hannibal needed, and he couldn’t help wondering how on Earth Will learned to do something like this. Pushing the thought away before it spun into green jealousy was easy enough when Will used his tongue to caress and swirl against the bottom of his shaft while the tip was hitting the back of his throat. He was done.

“Will, can I--”

Will answered with a simple, “Mmhmm,” but the vibration around his cock coupled with the granting of permission made Hannibal see stars. Unable to help himself, Hannibal grabbed Will’s soft curls, holding on desperately for leverage as his orgasm hit him like the rocks and waves that claimed him in the ravine. He spilled into Will’s mouth completely, shuddering and letting Will’s name fall from his lips, over and over like a litany of saints. 

When Hannibal collapsed somehow deeper into the mattress, panting with closed eyes, Will made his way back up to lay beside him, nestling his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck to rest it on the expanse of his chest. He listened to Hannibal’s heartbeat, still fast and strong, and pressed a kiss up to his jaw. It seemed to snap Hannibal out of his post-orgasm stupor, as he wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him flush against his side.

“Thank you.”

Will snorted and broke into full laughter, the way only Hannibal could make him laugh, he’d come to notice after all this time. The sound made Hannibal’s own heart swell, and he pressed a kiss into Will’s curls.

“So, was it good?”

It was Hannibal’s turn to laugh, which resulted in him gripping his bandages and wincing in pain. “I believe calling it ‘good’ may be quite the understatement. That was better than everything I’ve dreamed of.” He lifted Will’s chin up to claim his mouth in another kiss, full of tenderness and affection. “May I return the favor for you?”

Will rolled his eyes at the choice of the word ‘favor.’ He smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to Hannibal’s lips. “It’s tempting, but I think I want to wait until you can--what word did you use--’ravish’ me?” He grinned up at the doctor, who looked down at him through dark, sleepy eyes.

“All the motivation I need for a speedy recovery, especially in your expert care. Be careful what you wish for, however; I won’t be quick to forgive nor forget your cruelty earlier, and I intend to get my revenge tenfold.” Will did his best to ignore the way his own cock twitched at the ‘threat.’ 

They curled into each other, kissing and embracing as if this were all a dream that they would soon wake from. The embers in the fire began to die out as they drifted into slumber, finding warmth in each other in the frigid night. There was so much to discuss, so much to plan for, but it would all still be there when tomorrow came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, i love you  
> Let me know if you liked it!!! i know theres way too much build up and whatnot, but like i said, these will hopefully get better as they go lmao. thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy it wasn't that bad, right?! Or you're at least willing to overlook the quality because Hannigram Sexy, right?!?!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it! If you hated it I am...sorry...... I'll see you soon for the next one! Again, check out the original prompt list here: https://twitter.com/hannigwam/status/1310712947874738176


End file.
